


Some Chips

by Hiccuplovver



Series: That Teacher [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Sandor makes you eat his chips





	

Grrrrrrrr

 

“Hungry?” Sandor asked from his desk while you corrected papers.

 

“No I’m fine,” you lied. It wasn't that you were starving yourself, it was just that the morning didn’t give you enough time to get ready and make lunch.

 

“Liar, come here,” he said. You frowned and walked over, sitting on his desk.

 

“I’m fine,” you mumbled. Sandor pulled you into his lap and looked at you.

 

“That’s a line of horeshit,” he said as he cupped your chin.

 

“No it’s not,” you mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Sandor grabbed his lunch from under his desk and held up a bag of chips.

 

“I know it’s not real food, but it will work,” he said as he gave them to you.

 

“You don’t have to, it’s your lunch,” you said as you cupped his scarred cheek.

 

“Yeah, but the sounds your gut is making is bothering me,” he started with his stern face. You pouted and he kissed your forehead. 

 

“Just eat them,” he said as he opened the bag and held one out to you. Knowing you weren't going to win, oh bit into the treat. 

 

“Was that so fucking hard?” he chuckled. 

 

“Shut up,” you mumbled as you took the bag.


End file.
